


New Sheets

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Cas [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - War, Best Friends, Countdown, Destiel - Freeform, Homesickness, Iraq, Letters, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, POV First Person, new sheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which is stupid because you're my best friend so I'd think you care but it's kinda hard to believe that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Sheets

Week six:

I still haven't heard from you. I hope you wrote a letter and it's just taking a while to get here. If it's not here by next week I'm just gonna assume you don't care or something. Which is stupid because you're my best friend so I'd think you care but it's kinda hard to believe that.

Not much has changed. There's still a ton of heat and sand. They gave us new sheets. I guess that was kinda exciting.

Do you keep these letters? If not. Can you start? I'd like to read how much I've changed when I get back.

In 72 weeks. 72 weeks sounds a lot closer than it actually is.

 

-Dean


End file.
